The Death of Jack Swordmenace
Jack visits his mother, Tia Dalma. While there, Jack asks for a reading of the claws. " De claws lie true my boy, der is a touch of destiny in you. A touch of fate, as well.. oh dear!" And so, the story of the demise of Pirate Lord Jack Swordmenace. November 23rd, 1723 (2 years in the future). Jack Swordmenace, pirate lord of the Caspian Sea, leads a fleet of Brethren and Alliance ships towards Port Royal. The war between the pirates led by the Brethren Court and East India Trading Company led by the Elites of the Co has been fought for over 2 years, and all seems grim for the pirates. This is the Brethren Court's last stand. An EITC fleet numbering in the thousands guards the island, and prepares itself for war... Captain Leon gazes at the rag tag fleet, and sees Swordmenace giving orders. "Hahaha, the pitiful pirates die here." "Orders, sir?", the first mate, Peter Wildsilver, of the Flying Phoenix, the pirate flagship, Captained by Pirate lord Jack Swordmenace, asks. "This wind... it's perfect! I want the other Pirate Lords on the ship now! We need to talk tactics.." "He's mad!" scoffed Pearson. Jack laughed. "Well thank goodness for that because if I wasn't this would probably never work." ( Isn't that line copywrighted? ~ Richard <---- Yes, but it's not infringement because I'm not making any form of profit from this story. Copyrights are commercial inventions, not creative ones. ) James Warhawk shifted in his seat. "You're sure this will work? We can't fail here Jack, I think we should just turn the ships toward them and wait until them come into range, then broadside them." Raidhawk turned toward James. "That would be fine if we weren't outnumbered 10 to 1! We'll get overran!" Warhawk grunted back,"Ahh put a can in it, Nate, im sick of you and your complaining." We should put all cannons in the rear ends of the ships. When they get in range, we will fire and run at the same time! Ah.. perfect. ''said Richard Goldvane ''That would work but they are faster then us! They would get close and get our vulnerable rear end! ''Stormwalker, First mate of Richards crew, said. ''Eh um.... oh. ''Richard replied "We have to strike first mates. I agree with Swordmenace" said Francis.. Jack grinned. "We have a wonderful wind. If we hoist full sail and bear down upon the enemy vessels with battering rams, we can tear holes in them, sinking the first line of ships. The next line will be caught off guard and we sink them with our broadsides. By then, the enemy will be regrouped. From then on, its going to get bloody... but at least we'll stand a chance" "I hope for all our sakes this works, or the Brethren Court will be finished.." The pirate lords returned to their ships and the fleet bore down on the enemy vessels as one. They opened fire on the next group, sinking them without much trouble. But it was then that they saw Leon's ship, the HMS Chieftain. Nearly 300 feet long and 50 feet wide, it was the largest ship any of the pirates had ever seen. The Chieftain made full sail along with a group of escort ships. It was at this time that the Phoenix and Chieftain came broadside to broadside, and both ships opened fire. The Phoenix barely held together, and just when it seemed they were doomed, a cannon inside of the Chieftain misfired and exploded, igniting the ships gunpowder. The crew of the Chieftain, mostly EITC Blue Coats, having nothing left to fire their remaining cannons with, boarded the Phoenix with a boarding party numbering in the hundreds. The crew of the phoenix, by now around 47 in number, fought back bravely, but many were killed. Then Captain Goldvane and The Crew of the Green Runner boarded the largest escort ship. It was captained by... non other than the brother of Billy Hullbatten, James Hullbatten! Richard had killed Billy long ago before he became a pirate lord, at The Battle of Kingshead ( In The Goldvane Trilogy. ( Chapter 1) ). When the cannon misfired aboard the Chieftain, it caused an EITC soldier to jump into James Hullbatten's arms and knock him down. James then shot the EITC blue coat. ' If it isn't the man who bats hulls! ' Richard said. ' Baah! Your the only person that seems to be batting hulls! ' James growled. ' How nice of you. Lets just see what'll happen if.....' BANG! As Richard shot his gun at a pile of Explosive barrels that were at the front of the ship, almost destroying the entire bow hull. ' EAHH! ' James said as he tripped and fell. ' Time to go! ' said Richard, as he swung back over to The Green Runner. ' Fire ten explosives at the middle-bow of their ship! ' he ordered to his crew. '' Are you MAD!? That'll be be ALL of our explosives! '' Yelled Stormwalker. ' I dont care, FIRE!! ' Richard demanded as the crew shot ten explosives at the enemy, blowing the front HALF of their ship into bits! The enemy ship tilted over, and sunk. ' HAYAARNINB! ' Yelled a crew member. HARAY!! yelled others. But this was just a small victory... Richard then noticed that Jack wasn't doing so well. He then saw ten EITC warships heading that way. ' Ill take care of them ' Richard said as his small fleet of five pirate warships engadged the ten warships... Nate Raidhawk and his bandidos on the Great Golden Brigand sailed to a broadside of a big escort ship. Except what came out of the broadside cannons on the Golden Brigand... was knives... throwing knives. These knives were created at Bandido's Bay. There were probably about 200 knives propelling themselves towards the escort ship. EITC soldiers looked overboard and lived only to see a knife propelling towards them. "Hehehehehehe..." Mark chuckled. Nate handed Mark an explosive. "Can ye please throw this over there?" Mark lit the explosives and tossed 'em overboard onto the deck of the escort ship. Nate then swang aboard the escort ship and pulled out a Deepwater Blade. He then ran the captain through. Next he... stuffed his hands in the captain's pockets and pulled out some gold. "ROFL ROFL ROFL!" said Nate before driving the guy overboard. He then disabled the rudder and swang back to the Golden Brigand. '''BOOM!!!!' He then took the wheel and and steered to where Jack was. At this time, James Warhawk and the Black Nemesis crew had boarded one of the large escort ships, and engaged the crew. Slashing and shooting his way through the ship, the enemy crew was completely annihilated. While battling with the ships captain, Lawrence Helmbain, the cannon on the Chieftain misfired, creating a distraction. While Lawrence was distracted, James drove his saber into Lawrence's chest, and threw him overboard as he died. It was then that Warhawk saw the trouble that Jack was in. As the EITC Elites boarded the Phoenix, a small group of pirates, including Peter Wildsilver, took potshots at them, killing dozens. Nonetheless, riflemen aboard the Chieftain dispatched them save for Wildsilver, who took out two pistols and took on the entire rifle squad. While the crew bought Jack some time, he cleverly created a series of traps for any EITC who came up the stairway to the captains deck, included a rope that would trigger the firing of a cannon if one tripped on it. After EITC had broken through, Jack and his remaining crew took to the top deck and held the EITC men off with their cutlasses. When all seemed lost, and death seemed inevitable, Warhawk and some 50 pirates boarded the ship and flanked the EITC men, killing many. While Warhawk and his men battled the rest of the boarding party, Jack and his crew, which was now around 13, boarded the Chieftain and fought their way to the captain's quarters. Upon arriving, they found Leon, cowering under his desk with a pistol. When the pirates opened the door, Leon took his own life. The pirates left the Captain's quarters and came back onto the deck, where a group of Jolly Roger's men had joined in the fray and attacked both Pirate and EITC ships. A boarding party of skeletons attacked the pirates, but they fought them off. But just when the pirates were about to return to their ship, Jolly Roger and a group of skeletons appeared, and attacked Swordmenace and the Francis Brigade soldiers that had come onto the ship as well. Just when Jolly was about to drive his cutlass into Francis' heart, Jack drove his sword through Jones. Jones only laughed. He grabbed Jack and drove a dagger into his chest. "Mm....Maggie......." Jack sputtered as he died, and Jolly tossed his body onto the sea. As his body sank, Hoist the Colours could be heard in the background as the pirates fought with newfound rage and anger, slaughtering the EITC and undead alike, and winning the battle. At the end of the battle, the entire EITC fleet was destroyed and the tyrant Captain Leon slain, but at great cost. The battle would become known as "The Battle of Devil's Pass" thumb|500px|left|Hate to use the same video as Slappy (don't like taking other people's ideas) but this scene just fits the battle too well. Enjoy. Lord Cutler Beckett plays Captain Leon, Jack Sparrow plays Jack Swordmenace, William Turner plays Francis Bluehawk. (note: this is before Jack dies) Jack's Funeral Soon after the battle, Richard Goldvane found Jack's belongings on the wreckage of the Flying Pheonix. Although.... there was no body to be found.... Richard then gathered up all of his prized weapons and bought a coffin on Port Royal. A few days after, Jack's possesions were buried in the Port Royal Graveyard, and all the Brethren Court and their guilds arrived to pay their respects. That is, except for James Warhawk, who was now branded as an outlaw.... James broke into the cemetary the next night, and layed Jack's prized Silver Coin on his grave. Before leaving James said,"Goodbye, old friend."Jack would have been proud knowing that his grave was the largest in the cemetary.... But now with the Brethern Court's leader dead.... the future of piracy is unkown.... The Pirate Warcry As the pirates sailed toward the fleet, many could be heard singing "Hoist the Colors", while others played the call of Davy Jones. 500px|right The Ships Some of the ships that fought... Pirate Fleet Jack Swordmenace "The Flying Phoenix" Jack's Fleet ships James Warhawk's ship "The Black Nemesis" James's Fleet ships Nate Riadhawk's Ship The Great Golden Brigand Nate's Fleet ships Stpehen's Ship (to be continued, there are more) Richard Goldvanes fleets "The Green Runner" The flagship of the ' Emerald Fleet '. Francis Bluehawk ( Flagship of the Francis Brigade Navy) Kat Bluebonnet (unknown) EITC Fleet Captain Leon's ship, the HMS Chieftain Leon's Fleet Comodore Darkvane " HMS Viceroy" Darkvane's Fleet (to be continued, there are more). Jolly Roger's Forces Jolly Roger "Harkaway" other EITC Forces Victory Conqueror Can you guys please ruin my pages..... this is really cool. thanks for doing this. ~ Jack Swordmenace AND SLAPPY Set a time and date to meet! Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Deaths